The present invention relates generally to burial systems. More specifically, the present invention relates generally to storing cremated remains.
The popularity of cremation as an alternative to burial has increased significantly in recent years. There are currently several ways in which to handle cremated remains. One approach is to simply scatter the remains on the ground or at sea. However, it is more common to store cremated remains in an urn. Urns can be very simple and plain or they can be very elaborate and ornate.
Urns have been stored in a variety of different ways. One approach has been to bury the urns in the ground in the same manner that coffins are buried. However, this method, like conventional burial, requires the inefficient use of cemetery land.
Another approach is to store the urns in a structure called a columbarium. A typical columbarium is nothing more than a wall containing a series of recesses for holding the urns. These recesses are referred to as niches. The front side of each niche contains a door that provides access to the urns. One or more urns can be stored side-by-side (i.e., not top-to-bottom) in the same niche behind the closed door.
The door of each niche may be made of a see-through material, such as glass, which allows for easy viewing of the urns located behind the door. In such a case, the urns are typically ornate. An alternative prior art approach uses a door made of a material such as bronze, marble, wood, or granite. The door may contain an ornate memorial plaque for identifying the urns, and the urns are often simple and plain.
The problem with using these prior art storage systems is that they require walls or buildings that are typically large and complicated structures. Furthermore, these prior art columbariums are not well suited for efficiently storing the cremated remains of a large number of individuals in a small space. As a result of these deficiencies, they are not well suited for usage at existing cemeteries where land space may be scarce.
It is desirable therefore to have a storage system for storing a large number of cremated remains in a space efficient manner. Furthermore, it is desirable to have a storage system that will efficiently utilize the limited supply of cemetery land.
Another problem with these prior art columbariums is that, because they require a wall or building, they tend to be expensive to construct and cost prohibitive for certain individuals or families. For instance, if a family wanted to have a place on their property for storing the remains of several generations of family members, it might be cost prohibitive to construct an entire wall or building. It is therefore desirable to have a storage system that is affordable under varying circumstances.
These prior art columbariums are also not conducive to easy installation or modular expansion and are not easily moved. It is therefore desirable to have a storage system for storing cremated remains that is easy to install and that allows for easy expansion and relocation if necessary, of both the urns and/or the containers in which the urns are stored.
Finally, with respect to the process of cremation, in many jurisdictions, burial is defined to occur at the time of cremation. The restrictions that apply to the burial of non-cremated remains, with respect to where such remains can finally be located, do not apply to cremated remains in these jurisdictions.
It is therefore desirable to have a storage system that is well suited to being located on a wide variety of both private and public property (including, but not limited to cemeteries), and further that can be customized to meet the needs of the particular property owner. For instance, it is desirable to have a modular system that can be easily placed in backyards or at marinas and that could be configured in such a way as to create an aesthetically pleasing arrangement.
According to a first aspect of the invention an apparatus for storing urns includes a container which has or forms a vault. The vault has an open top and at least one chamber. Access to the at least one chamber is through the open top. A cover closes the open top, and one or more vault fasteners are provided so the container can be attached to a second container.
In one alternative embodiment the chamber or chambers are configured to hold a plurality of urns side-by-side. In another alternative embodiment the chamber or chambers are configured to hold a plurality of urns end-to-end.
According to a second aspect of the invention an apparatus for storing urns includes a container which has or forms a vault. The vault has an open top and a plurality of sidewalls. Also, the vault is configured for storing at least one of a plurality of urns along each of the plurality of sidewalls. A cover closes the open top.
According to a third aspect of the invention an apparatus for storing urns includes a container having or forming a vault. The vault has an open top and a cover closes the open top. The vault is configured for storing a plurality of urns side-by-side, and at least a portion of the plurality of urns are stored around the inside periphery of the vault.
According to a fourth aspect of the invention an apparatus for storing urns includes a plurality of containers. Each of the containers has or forms a vault that is configured for storing a plurality of urns. The vault has an open top such that access to the plurality of urns is through the open top. Two or more of the containers are attached to one another.
According to a fifth aspect of the invention an apparatus for storing urns includes a container having or forming a vault. The vault has an open top and a cover closes the open top. The vault also is or forms at least one chamber in which a plurality of urns are stored side-by-side. Access to the at least one chamber is from the open top,
In an alternative embodiment one or more keyed fasteners for securing the cover to the vault are provided. In another alternative embodiment at least one vault cover lifting device is configured to remove the keyed fastener from the apparatus and to lift the cover from the vault.
In yet another alternative embodiment at least one urn spacer is inside the chamber(s) to space and locate the urns. In another alternative embodiment the urn spacer is stamped.
In another embodiment the container is cylindrical in shape. In other alternative embodiments the container has a plurality of sidewalls and substantially polygonal in shape. In various alternatives the container has three, four, five, six and eight sidewalls. In another alternative embodiment the cover is angled.
In another alternative embodiment one or more containers are adapted for side-by-side attachment to one another.
In various embodiments the vault is cast, molded, and/or in one piece.
In another alternative the container has a memorial plaque impression cast therein. The memorial plaque may be made from the stamped urn spacer.
The container includes at least one leveling foot in one embodiment. The leveling foot is also a lifting device for lifting the vault, in another embodiment.
According to a sixth aspect of the invention an apparatus for holding cremated remains includes an urn having a vessel. The vessel has a first end and a second end. A cover attaches to the first end. An urn attachment bracket is disposed on the urn to attach the urn end-to-end to a second urn.
In an alternative embodiment the urn attachment bracket is located on the second end.
In yet another alternative embodiment the apparatus of claim includes another urn. In another alternative embodiment one or more of the urns includes an urn attachment bracket disposed to attach the urns end-to-end to one another.
According to a seventh aspect of the invention an apparatus for holding cremated remains includes an urn having or forming a vessel. The vessel has a first end and a second end. A cover is attached to the first end. An urn lifting bracket is on the urn to receive an urn lifting device.
In an alternative embodiment the urn lifting device is located on the cover. In another alternative embodiment the urn lifting bracket is threaded to receive a threaded urn lifting device. In yet another alternative embodiment the cover has threads such that the cover screws on to the vessel.
Other principal features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon review of the following drawings, the detailed description and the appended claims.